


14:00

by xyc



Series: Fourteen Things [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc/pseuds/xyc
Summary: Fourteen things to remember in a relationship.





	

**1\. Kiss like you mean it.**

It was one in the morning.

All was silent. Nothing was moving. The crickets had stopped their singing hours ago. Traffic had slowed down even before that. Not a soul walked the streets as everyone in this quiet town was tucked away in bed, asleep. The only thing comforting him was that familiar yellow glow of street lights and the thinly sliced moon above he could see watched over his other.

He checked the watch on his wrist; 1:01. A minute past the time that those blue eyed promised they would return at. No worries, though. It was only to be expected from someone as rambunctious. It had already developed into something of a weekly routine for the both of them anyways. So, bright green eyes waited as they scanned through a much loved book and a cup of tea to pass the hour. As time drawled on, the thickness of unread pages began to thin and the tea soon went cold. Slowly his eyes shut and the world went dark.

What awoke them was the loud series of thumps at the door. Groggily he rose from his seat, again stealing a quick look at his wrist. Three in the morning! Why, if he had known that the blue eyes would return so late, he would have never bothered waiting. "Arthur!" a voice called from the other side. Arthur slowly creaked it open, met with a stare much wide and awake, in a stark contrast to his own half-lidded and tired orbs. "Alfred..." He mumbled in greeting.

"Ah...'M sorry, Arthur," Arthur only yawned and stepped aside to let him in. "If I knew I'd be out so late, of course..." Alfred's voice trailed off into a distant white noise; Arthur was no longer listening and instead beginning to doze off again against the doorway. "Artie?" He poked softly at Arthur's shoulder. 'Artie' merely hummed. Alfred sniffed in amusement and gently took his shoulders to guide him to their shared room, where he tucked Arthur into bed before undressing himself to join.

There they lay in a comfortable silence, barely awake but at the same time barely asleep. It was almost four in the morning, now. "Hey," Alfred shifted on his side to face Arthur, who was sprawled on his back, eyes closed, "you awake?" The other made a small noise in response. Alfred didn't say anything else, but simply shifted closer to plant a small kiss on his lover's cheek. He was hoping for it to land on Arthur's mouth but that didn't change anything. "I love you, Artie," Alfred whispered.

And once again, just like that, they fell back into silence with ease. The digital clock across the room changed from three to four, rain had begun to fall and droplets rolled down the windows. Distant claps of thunder echoed throughout the tight streets. The moon still watched over from it's perch above, and the crickets outside remained in their slumber. Calmness seemed to blanket the world in that moment and for the time being, everything was just alright.

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a previous fic! 
> 
> Edit: Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I'm so happy!


End file.
